


I Love You Too, [Insert Profanity Here]

by Syenya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syenya/pseuds/Syenya
Summary: "You're not losing enthusiasm, are you? If Baekhyun's right about something, we may need to crash the car. He can never know."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was going to be a full-length fic when I started it in 2014, but almost 3 years later let's be real, I'm never going to finish it...  
> I still like it tho /shrug emoji

  
“Hey there!” Luhan laughs over the roar of the engine, turning up the volume dial on the stereo. “You’re on speaker!”

“ _Hi Jongin_!” Baekhyun laughs back, raising his voice to be heard. “ _How are you guys going? Realized how terrible an idea this is yet?”_

“You’re just jealous!” Jongin retorts, bringing his feet up onto the dashboard. “Sitting in an office all day? Working? Going home to your mundane life with food you have to cook from scratch? Sounds disgusting.”

“ _Hey, you shut up. We’ll see what you’re saying in three days’ time when you haven’t showered and you’re sick of tinned food and Luhan’s having caffeine withdrawal._ ”

Luhan scoffs. “What do you want, Byun?”

“ _I’m wounded. Can’t I give my friends a simple call to see how they’re holding up on their big adventure?_ ”

“We’ve only been on the road for twenty minutes, you know.”

“ _Yeah, I’m not surprised. I thought Jongin would be packing until the last minute. Probably ‘lost’ his socks somewhere, right?_ ”

“I don’t wear socks. Don’t you know that by now? Some friend you are.”

Baekhyun lets out a scandalized gasp, a rush of static through the speakers. “ _How could you doubt me. I was just testing Luhan._ ”

“Don’t worry about me. Well, perhaps worry a little — who knows, I might be so distracted by Jongin’s naked ankles that I drive us into a tree.”

“ _I’ll be sure to play your sex tape at your funeral._ ”

Luhan plays along. “I probably should warn you that my grandmother is prone to fainting, so please make sure she’s comfortable. And before you start it, be aware that your girlfriend totally has a thing for Jongin. Comparing his dick with your dick might be the final nail in the coffin of your dying relationship.”

Jongin can almost hear Baekhyun’s pout. “ _Okay but do you really think she’ll think the same when she sees his twinky lips around yours?_ ”

“I can promise you the sight will make you look revolting in contrast.”

“ _I think this is about as much of this conversation as I can handle. I’m going back to work. Later, hobos! Have fun!_ ”

“Likewise, desk rat!” Luhan replies cheerfully.

“Bye, Baek,” Jongin adds, before the call cuts into disconnected static.

Luhan presses a button to put the music back on and slaps at Jongin’s shins. “Hey, get your gross feet off my car.”

“ _Your_ car?”

Luhan turns to him in exaggerated indignation. “Who bought this car, Jongin?”

Jongin beams at him, wiggling deeper into his seat. “Nothing that’s yours is truly yours when I’m around. That is the beauty of de facto.”

“I knew it! You only like me for my money!”

“What money?”

Luhan snorts, turning back to the road. “You’re a little shit.”

“I love you too, dickhead.”

*

 

You touched my heart and then gave me yours, I was so afraid —  
I tried to ignore all the butterflies taking me over

We are anything but unremarkable  
We found things that we have given up on  
We found love

  
  
*

“Well,” Luhan says, heating water on the tiny camper stove to wash their dishes. There are bugs chirping nearby, a swarm of clicks that melds into background noise over the clank of cheap forks and empty tin cans. Luhan rubs sauce off the side of the pan with his fingers, then tosses the murky, soapy water out onto the verge beside where the car is parked. He upends his water bottle over his handful of dishes to rinse and Jongin laughs as he spills it on his shorts.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Jongin keeps snickering, leaning back in the grass at the edge of the ditch. One arm is stretched up to lie behind his head, his muscles poking out of his douchebag™ tank top. Smoke from a hand-rolled cigarette swirls around him in a summer-night breeze.

“Well, what?” he says.

“Huh?”

Jongin grins. “You said ‘well’. How was that sentence gonna end?”

“Oh, right.” Luhan lays out a towel and spreads the pans and cutlery over it, sliding over to nestle into Jongin’s side. “Well, this is our first night out on our trip.”

“Yes, it is.” Jongin brings his arm down to wrap around Luhan’s shoulders. “How are you feeling? You’re not losing enthusiasm, are you? If Baekhyun’s right about something, we may need to crash the car. He can never know.”

Luhan kisses his jaw. “No need to be so drastic. I feel great.”

Jongin flicks his filter away and drops his hand onto his stomach. “Me too.”

“Good.” Luhan smiles, nuzzling into his neck. “Let’s pack away all our crap and have sex.”

Jongin glances lazily over at the ute. “Do you think that trailer’s gonna stand up to us fucking in it every night?”

Luhan raises an eyebrow and pulls back slightly. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. In a few days you’re probably going to reek so bad I won’t want to even think about having sex with you.”

“Korean sweat doesn’t smell,” Jongin responds immediately and matter-of-factly, lightly shaking Luhan’s shoulder. “The one that’s gonna be put off by the other’s stink is me.”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it,” Luhan huffs, rolling over to lie on top of Jongin.

“Nah,” is all Jongin says, quietly, before he takes Luhan’s face in his hands to kiss him. Luhan hums softly, propping himself up on his elbows and lightly tracing Jongin’s ribs with his fingers. 

 

Jongin arches slightly against him, noticeably enough for Luhan to chuckle against his lips.

  
  
“This is nice,” Jongin whispers, pulling back. “You know… the moon… the stars… the breeze… just you and me, out on the road, together.” 

 

Luhan gazes down at him for a long moment.

  
  
“I hope you realize that cheesy, fifty-cent trashy romance novel climax lines are a _huge_ turn-off.”

Jongin bursts out laughing, sitting up and linking his fingers loosely behind Luhan’s butt to secure him in his lap. “You love me, though.”

Luhan makes a non-committal noise, jiggling his hand.

“Because I love you. Kind of. A lot.”

“Yeah, I love you too.” Luhan nips at Jongin’s lower lip. “Jackass.”

*

 

  
One night 기억에 갇혀 One more 마음을 잡혀  
점차 빠져들고 있어 구해줘 날

One night, trapped in memories  
One more, capture my heart  
I’m gradually falling for you, please save me

*

“Aw,” Jongin beams as he stumbles out of the storage ute into the morning sunshine, rubbing at his eyes, hair sticking out in all directions. “Did you make breakfast for me?”

“Hm?” Luhan hums, resting on the bumper with a steaming mug of instant coffee. “No, this is all for me.”

“Ha-ha.” Jongin sits on the edge of the trailer, his toes brushing the ground. “I’m hungry.”

“I’m serious, you have to make your own,” Luhan deadpans, drawing on his morning cigarette.

Jongin grins lazily, leaning against the side of the canopy. “Roll me a smoke to wake up, then?”

“Do it yourself! I have coffee!”

“Toss the pouch, then.”

Luhan grumbles as he does so.

“And the filters.”

Another grumble.

“ _And_ the _papers_.”

Luhan pegs the packet, narrowing his eyes when Jongin smiles in satisfaction. “Thank you!” the younger boy chirrups, and only then does Luhan allow his face to relax into chuckles.

“Your soup is over there, but I’m not passing it to you.”

“Please?”

“I _hate_ that you’re cute,” Luhan yells, leaning down to grab the food and shove it at Jongin.

“You’re just easy,” Jongin says smugly, sipping straight from the bowl before setting it down on the ute and lighting his cigarette.

“And get out of there, I don’t want the whole trailer stinking of used tobacco.”

“You’re so _bossy_ ,” Jongin whines with no conviction, hopping down to rest on the grass verge. He grabs his bowl, sloshing some soup onto his wrist, and downs the rest of it in one go. His face contorts horribly as he puts it aside again to focus on smoking.

“Does it taste that bad?” Luhan tuts. “I made it just for you.”

Jongin pouts. “I burned my tongue.”

“Idiot.”

“Kiss it better!”

Luhan shouts, placing his mug on the ground and beckoning Jongin over. “You huge baby.”

“Yes!” Jongin yells in victory, flinging himself onto Luhan’s lap and slamming their lips together.

“Okay, enough!” Luhan announces after a moment, shoving Jongin onto the ground. “It is way too early for you to be so awake! Did you even burn your tongue or are you just playing me?”

“I did.” Jongin taps the tip of his tongue with his finger. “It’s all fuzzy and numb.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Luhan picks up his coffee again. “Your turn to wash up, by the way.”

Jongin offers a thumbs up. Luhan sighs, leaning back against the trailer and pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

 

The sky is clear, but the night-time chill is still hanging in the air. “And you ashed all over me.”

  
  
“You love it.” 

Luhan snorts.

There is silence for a moment, broken by the wind in the grass and the squawking of birds. Luhan drinks slowly, admiring the way the strands of Jongin’s hair fall in the wake of his hand as he combs his fingers over his head. He’s handsome, Luhan thinks, and smiles to himself in satisfaction. A good catch. Not to mention that they share the same sense of humour and Jongin knows him inside out, knows when he needs to be left alone, knows when he’s being too proud to admit he wants affection, knows every inch of his body and soul. But Luhan is still figuring Jongin out, trying to discover what makes him click.

 

And if there’s one thing Luhan _does_ know about Jongin, it’s that Jongin loves being discovered.

  
  
It’s present in the way he catches Luhan’s gaze and smirks, slipping the cigarette between his lips because he fucking knows what his hollowed cheeks do to Luhan. “What are you smiling about?” 

Luhan just smiles wider, beginning to pack up the blankets in the back of the ute. “Hurry up and wash the dishes. Let’s get on the road.”

“What’s the rush?” Luhan hears Jongin move behind him, slipping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “It’s not like we’re going anywhere.”

Luhan throws the pillows to the back corner of the trailer. “I just want to be moving.”

“Ah…” Jongin hums in understanding, pressing kisses up Luhan’s cheek. Luhan turns, resting back against the bumper as he relaxes into Jongin’s embrace and noses against his face. He can feel Jongin’s lips stretch into a smile against his skin and he will never admit to the flush that tints his cheeks and ears.

“Lu,” Jongin whispers.

“What?”

“You’re my favourite.”

Luhan likes to pretend he doesn’t adore Jongin with all of his heart.

“Go wash the dishes.”

Jongin knows Luhan.

 

Inside,

And out.

 

“Yes, sir,” he smirks, and Luhan’s fingers trail after him as he pulls away.

 

 

 

 


End file.
